


Bite-sized

by Luces



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Butters is done with his parents' BS, Clyde roughhouses with Kenny when he takes his last pudding cup, Craig is trying to quit smoking but Kenny is persistent, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luces/pseuds/Luces
Summary: All the cool adults on tumblr are doing this, and I'm not original, so here's a place for me to display whatever little mini-fics I manage to conjure up. Small scenes from various prompts, probably all under 1000 words.





	1. One Simple Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Where am I going? Crazy. Wanna come?”  
> Ship: Butters/Kenny  
> (Thanks to PBJellie, they're the only one who shoots me a prompt number. ...not that I can't just pick one myself and write it...but it feels more fun when someone drops you one in a message!)

“Dude, I know it sucks right now, but you’re gonna be okay. You’re going to make it through this. Also don’t forget, I’m always going to be here for you, so don’t worry.”

Kenny gently rocked back and forth while he hugged an emotional Butters. He had started consoling the sensitive young man years ago, whenever something managed to worm its way through his sunny disposition and surprisingly durable resilience. He couldn’t quite remember what had happened that first time…maybe it was the time he had to fly to Hawaii with him…but it became almost tradition for Butters to come to his house when he needed a shoulder to cry on. He wasn’t called upon very often, but recently Kenny realized that Butters had been coming to him in distress more frequently.

“I know, Ken. I know I’m going to be okay. I always am at the end of the day. But…but how many times do I let myself get pushed around before I finally do something about it?”

Kenny pulled away and looked down at his friend’s face. It was dark and made of stone. Kenny’s eyes widened slightly and a small knot in his stomach began to form.

“I don’t know, man. What, uh…what exactly are you thinking about?”

“I could end this. I could end all of this right now with one simple action.”

“Okay, dude, you’re stating to scare me now.”

“Good, I’m glad I’m not the scared one for once. I can’t even go home without feeling scared. I’m tired, Ken. I’m so tired of walking on eggshells around my parents. Of not feeling like I can be myself in my own home. Of being grounded all the friggity time for absolutely nothing! I can’t take this shit anymore!”

Butters pushed Kenny away and headed toward the door.

“Butters, where are you going?”

Butters turned back and gave Kenny a look he had never seen from him before. It was hard to explain. His eyes were calm, but Kenny could sense an intense fire behind them. Kenny felt his stomach drop when he realized it was the same sort of look he himself got whenever someone threatened Karen. It was a look of brutal intention.

“Where am I going? Crazy. Wanna come?” Butters quickly disappeared through Kenny’s bedroom door and headed to his car outside.

“Shit,” Kenny mumbled under his breath as he rushed to catch up. “Someone’s gotta make sure you don’t commit fucking murder tonight.”

Kenny had never seen Butters with such determined confidence. As they drove off toward the Stotch residence, Kenny couldn’t take his eyes off of him. It was almost like some alien had switched bodies with his little buddy, which in this town wasn’t too far-fetched. They sat in silence, Kenny afraid to voice any concerns about this whole endeavor, for worry that he might too feel the wrath of pissed off Butters.

Butters stopped the car on the side of the road in front of his house, quickly putting the car in park and stopping the engine, but not bothering to remove the keys from the console. Kenny leapt out of the car after him. When did Butters get to be so fast? Butters stormed up to the front door and banged on the door. Kenny was about to question why he didn’t just open it when the door opened and Stephen Stotch was framed in the doorway.

“Butters! Where have you-?”

It happened so fast. Butters pulled back his right fist and threw a hook right into his father’s skull. Butters didn’t flinch as his knuckles cracked against the bone, dislocating Stephen’s jaw and sending him crumpling to the floor. Linda came to investigate the ruckus, running toward her husband’s side with a shriek.

“Don’t you _ever_ fuck with me again, mom and dad!”

Butters winced as he straightened his fingers. Kenny stared in awe at what had just happened. If he were honest, he felt super proud of his friend…and a little turned on. The two of them turned around and walked back toward the car, Butters placing his hand on the small of Kenny’s back.

“So hey Kenny, wanna go to Bennigan’s?”


	2. Pudding Cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"  
> Ship: Clenny; a little dash of Clybenny  
> Thanks to PBJellie once again for the prompt...especially for one that let me write my precious Clenny

“Alright, which one of you shitheads took my last pudding cup?!”

Clyde wasn’t the kind of person who got angry often, but when he did, he made sure everyone in a mile radius could hear. He also tended to get angry about trivial things…like someone eating his last pudding cup. He stormed upstairs to his bedroom and was a rather imposing sight when he stood in his doorway, frenzied eyes, nostrils flaring. His eyes flickered back and forth between his two friends.

“Don’t look at me! I’m cutting back on sugar!” Bebe held up her hands in defense from her spot at the desk.

Clyde turned his glare toward Kenny, who had a sly smile painted across his face. Kenny held up the small plastic container of chocolate pudding and wiggled it teasingly between his fingers as he sat on the edge of Clyde’s bed.

“Oh? Do you mean _this_ pudding cup?” he mocked.

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!” Clyde growled. “Dammit, you suck, Kenny!”

“That is a true statement, but that’s not the really point right now, is it?” he grinned.

Clyde rolled his eyes at his perennially horny friend. “Seriously dude, give me my pudding back. I was looking forward to eating it all day. I can buy you your own later, if you want.”

Kenny put his finger to his bottom lip and looked up, his brow furrowed in faux thought. “Mmm…no. Where’s the fun in that?”

“What…fun? Why the fuck do you think it’s fun to taunt me with my pudding?”

Kenny’s nose wrinkled as he smirked, his blue eyes meeting brown. “Because you’re really fucking cute when you get pissed.”

Clyde tried to hide his growing blush, but failed miserably. “What? No…no I’m not…shut up!”

Kenny bit his lower lip and decided to go further. Just how much could he poke the cuddly bear? He slowly peeled back the thin plastic lid, taking an exaggerated inhale of the contents.

“Mmm…creamy chocolatey goodness…” he teased.

Clyde had a shocked look on his face, like he didn’t think Kenny would do something so horrendous. “How dare you!”

“Such a fresh, untouched cup of chocolate pudding…Maybe I should just…lick some of it out?”

“No! You need to use a spoon! Or…or at least your finger, you animal!” Clyde shrieked.

Kenny kept his eyes focused on Clyde as he lowered his mouth and lapped up some of the dessert. “Oops! I guess now if you want some pudding, you’re going to have to come get it from my mouth.”

Kenny was suddenly knocked back as Clyde tackled him onto the bed. Kenny managed to put the cup out of harm’s way before he started to grapple for dominance. Kenny was smaller than Clyde, but was able to keep up with him pretty well in the strength department.

“Are you sure you really want to do this, bro? This won’t end well for you. You remember I’m on the damn wrestling team, right?” Clyde laughed as Kenny struggled beneath him.

“Oh, you mean the sport that’s basically two dudes fucking? I’m so scared! You remember I’m like an _actual_ superhero, right?” Kenny lashed back. He managed to wiggle free and pull Clyde’s arm behind his back.

“Oh, you mean how you run around town at night showing off your panties to strange men?” He rolled to the side and kneed Kenny in the stomach.

“You damn well know they’re not panties, Clyde! I only wear those when I’m the motherfucking Princess, so-“

Kenny’s sentence was swallowed by Clyde’s mouth. His lips felt soft against his own, his tongue warm and gentle. Clyde pulled away once Kenny was pinned down with his wrists by his ears.

“You’re a fucking liar, Kenny. There was absolutely no pudding in there,” he grinned.

“There’s an easy solution to that, my friend.”

Kenny winked as he reached over to grab the pudding cup. His hand met air. He tried grabbing again, his fingers meeting the same fate. He looked back at Clyde, both of them sharing a look of confusion and disappointment.

“Are you boys looking for this?”

They both turned to find Bebe across the room, tauntingly holding up the open container. She brought the cup up to her own mouth and took a slow, teasing lick of her own.

“I guess if we want some pudding now, we’re going to have to fight her for it,” said Clyde.

“Yup, those are the rules,” Kenny nodded.

Clyde jumped up off the bed and grabbed Bebe, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her over to join them, so that everyone could get some dessert.


	3. Other Things to Do with Your Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from anon, request Crenny  
> Prompt - "Come over here and make me."

It had been a few weeks since Craig had quit smoking. It had been hard. Unbearably hard. He’d had to avoid the people who had become his smoker friends. He had actually become quite close to them over the past year, hanging out behind the school during lunch, period, lingering in front of the school until the final warning bell rang for the first class, and often skipping the last period to go for a joyride to the smoke shop in Fort Collins. He’d opened up to them. Told them things that he hadn’t even told his best friends. That was a big deal. That was the social bond of smokers.

But he had to leave that behind. It pained him, but he knew that it was necessary for him to quit. If they really cared about him, they’d understand that he needed to quit for his health. He’d done much worse this year at baseball tryouts, and the coach personally came up to him in his car when he caught him smoking and told him to cut that shit out. He needed the lung capacity and endurance to play his best. He was counting on a sports scholarship to help get him out of South Park, at least long enough to get an education and figure out what he wanted to do with his life. Smoking had been making that goal feel a lot farther away.

For the most part, Craig had been doing very well in his journey to quit. Most of his friends, even most of his smoker friends, had been very supportive. Except for Kenny. Kenny was his one friend who was in both worlds. Childhood friend and high school smoker friend.

Kenny hadn’t been taking Craig quitting very well, though. He often would meet Craig at the front of the school and offer him a butt. Craig would sigh slowly and tell him no. Kenny never seemed like he was upset about it, but by the next week, he began to stare at Craig through the windows of the lunch room. He’d let the cigarette dangle between his lips, his eyes staring at Craig in some seductive manner that Craig assumed was supposed to entice him. Craig thought that was the stupidest fucking thing ever. Just because he was gay didn’t mean that he wanted just any guy. Not that Kenny was bad looking. He was actually pretty freaking cute.

Cute, but annoying. Kenny had also been spamming Craig’s phone with texts and photos every time he and the other smokers went somewhere during last period. He’d take pictures of cute animals. He’d take pictures of cute guys. What made the pictures even worse was that they were all selfies of Kenny with the cute animal or guy, and the look on Kenny’s face screamed _aww, don’t you wish you were here right now?_. It was fucking annoying, but no matter how many times Craig told him to stop, he didn’t.

So Craig really didn’t know what he was expecting to happen right now. It was a beautiful morning and fairly warm outside, so Craig had decided to go to Stark’s Pond to study. He found a spot on a bench and got to work. He was on a roll when Kenny showed up and interrupted his concentration.

“Hey,” he said as he vaulted over the back of the bench and plopped onto the seat.  


“Hey yourself, dickbag. Can’t you see I’m trying to study?” Craig asked.

“How can you study on such a nice day? There are so many beautiful things to look at out here.”

Kenny turned his head as his eyes followed two girls in short shorts walking along the pond. He grinned and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He turned back to Craig as he hit the box against his palm.

“Don’t even bother asking, dude,” said Craig. 

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

Kenny pulled out a single cigarette and placed it between his lips. He patted his parka for a lighter, finally finding one in his pocket. The click of the lighter sent a shiver down Craig’s spine. It had been months with few intense cravings, but for some reason, today he was highly sensitive to them. Kenny inhaled the first drag and let out a soft moan as he exhaled the smoke from his nose. Craig knew that Kenny did it on purpose, but that didn’t stop it from causing the hairs on the back of his neck from standing up.

“I know what you’re trying to do, Kenny,” he said.

“What? Moi? I’m just trying to sit out here in nature and enjoy this lovely weather.”

“Cut the shit. I’m not going to smoke with you. Go away.”

Kenny turned to look at Craig. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, flicking the ashes off onto the ground.

“There’s plenty of space around here. Why don’t you find a different spot if you don’t like my smoking? Cause I’m not going anywhere, sweet cheeks,” he grinned.

“Sweet cheeks? Ugh,” Craig groaned. “Fine. Be a dick. I’ll leave even though you came up into my personal space.”

Craig gathered his notebooks and walked away. He chose to sit by a tree not too far from the bench. He got comfortable and began to flip through his notes again. Kenny at least granted him about ten minutes before he ended up making his way over to Craig’s new location. Craig could smell him before he heard is footsteps or saw him in his peripheral vision. Kenny sat down on the grass next to the tree. Craig glanced to his side and saw that he had a freshly lit cigarette in his mouth.

“ _Kenny,_ ” he said firmly. “I am dead serious. You and that fucking cigarette are annoying the shit out of me. You _know_ I’m trying to quit. If you were such a good friend, you’d fucking listen to me when I tell you to stop this shit.”

Kenny took another drag and exhaled it in Craig’s direction. He smiled when Craig’s eyes narrowed threateningly.

“Look. If you really want me to stop, come over here and make me.”

Kenny looked toward the water, inhaling slowly. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and looked back toward Craig, only to find him hurling himself at Kenny. Craig tackled Kenny back to the ground, his lips pressing against Kenny’s, his hand pulling Kenny’s the the ground to snub the burning cigarette into the dirt. Kenny easily parted his lips against Craig’s, exhaling the smoke into his open mouth. Craig inhaled. His cravings got the best of him. Just a little taste. At least that’s what he told himself. That little taste on Kenny’s tongue turned into a much longer taste of Kenny in general.

About a minute later, Craig’s senses came back to him. He pulled away, still holding himself over Kenny.

“Well, that was unexpected. I had meant, like, smack the cigarette out of my hand, but I like this tactic much better,” Kenny laughed.

“I don’t really know what came over me,” said Craig.

“You came over me.” Kenny grinned and Craig groaned.

Craig rolled to the side and sat up.

“Let me finish studying, okay? I’ll be back at my house around three.” Craig cleared his throat. “Come over then. And leave the cigarettes at home, jackass.”

“Yeah, I will. I figure I won’t need them. I assume our mouths will be busier with other things.”


End file.
